1. Field
An aspect of embodiments relates to a mask stick and a method of assembling a mask frame assembly using the mask stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, from among various display devices, organic light-emitting display devices are advantageous due to their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
The organic light-emitting display devices realize light of different colors by recombination of holes and electrons respectively inserted into an anode electrode and a cathode electrode in an emission layer (EML). However, it is difficult to obtain a highly efficient emission via the aforementioned structure, and thus, intermediate layers including an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), a hole injection layer (HIL), and the like are selectively inserted between each of the electrodes and the EML.
The electrodes and the intermediate layers including the EML of the organic light-emitting display device may be formed by using various methods, such as a depositing method. In order to manufacture organic light-emitting displays device by using the depositing method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a pattern of a thin film to be formed on a substrate is aligned, and then a raw material of the thin film is deposited to form the thin film having a desired pattern.
When the size of the FMM is increased, an error of an etching operation performed to form the pattern also increases, and depression of a central portion due to a dead load occurs. Thus, recently, a mask having a pattern of several sticks has been adhered to a frame. This mask is referred to as a mask stick.